Daughter Distraught
by ares lover90913
Summary: Voldemort didn't expect his shor fling with Bellatrix to leave him with a daughter. Lucia never wanted to be like her father. She doesn't feel like she belongs in his world of darkness. will she choose the path he has set for her or will she make her own?
1. Chapter 1

Daughter Distraught prologue

General POV

_Pathetic. _That's what she was. Simply pathetic. Lucia sighs softly lost in her thoughts while professor snape drones on and on about polyjuice potion that she honestly doesn't care about. _"Damn" _ Why couldn't fate favor her for once? Just once? She just had to be the daughter of Voldemort. Yea like that is going to get her well liked at this crack pot school. Even worse the Slytherins see her as a princess of the dark arts. She's far from it. Even her father gets frusterated with her lack of improvement in her dark arts lessons with Lucius Malfoy.

She jolts out of her reverie as a note lands on her desk. She looks over to see who sent it and finds her 'Brother' Draco half smirking at her nodding to the note. With yet another sigh she opens it reading his chicken scratch hand writing_. "Hey Luce wanna go to Hogsmead later?" _Dipping her quill in her ink well she scribbles back _" I cant I have a essay for transfigurations I have procrastinated on that's due tomorrow so I'm pulling an all nighter" _ after she finishes writing it she sends it back across the desk to Draco. He frowns reading it then shakes his head with a slight smirk and mouths to her "If you fail that paper your father is going to be pissed."

She nods an I know at him before going back to taking notes for the class until the bell rings and she jumps out of her seat to go to the black lake to meet Lucius to apperate home to begin her second half of her lessons. Dark arts training with her father. After apperating to the Riddle mansion Lucia gives a shiver of fear knowing her father is going to be pissed just by seeing her much less hearing she's failing three classe having not getting the time to do her homework due to her training.

Taking a breath she heads inside her second home and up to her fathers office. After getting there she knocks afraid that she's disturbing him. "Enter" Voldemort says from inside thinking it is one of his followers and sighs disappointed to find it's just his worthless offspring. "Lucia your late. Again. What part of punctuality do you not under stand?" Lucia shivers afraid of that cold tone in his voice as she looks at his snake like face while he pets Nagini. "I'm sorry father it wont happen again." Voldemort chuckles softly. "Of course it won't I'll make sure of it. Come it is time for your lessons." He says rising from his desk chair gracefully leaving the room while lucia thinks _"Great another crucio session."_


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter Distraught Chapter Two

Lucia screams in sheer agony curled up into a fetal position as her father continues to torture her, "Stop please!" she screams choking on a sob her whole body on fire. Voldemort just laughs manically and holds the curse longer until her nose bleeds. Pulling the curse off he kneels by her , pulling her face up to his by her hair making her moan in pain. "Have you learned your lesson you defiant child?"

"Yes sir." She says on a sob as he lets her go standing up and walking out brushing past Bellatrix, "Clean that mess up." He growls at her before apperating away to his office. Bella sighs softly before going to her child. " You alright Lu?" she asks wrapping the girls cloak around her tiny shoulders. "Yes mother." Lucia murmurs softly her throat too sore from screaming to truly talk.

"You sure sweet heart?" Bella asks holding her child close. "You want to go back to the school or stay at home tonight?" she asks helping Lucia to her feet. "Can I stay home tonight mom? I don't want my friends seeing me like this." Bella nods before apperating the two of them home to the LeStrange manor home. Rodolphus who had been awaiting his wife's return comes down stairs hearing the familiar crack of some one who has apperated. "Hey love, Hey Lu."He says hugging his wif'e daughter lightly as not to hurt her.

Sure by blood Rod might not be her father but the girl needs one. A good one. And Voldemort sure as hell is not going to do it. "Hey dad," she murmurs hugging back. Like him she considers Rod her father, Voldemort has abused her too much to have that right. "You alright Baby girl I heard he roughed you up quite a bit?" Lucia nods, "I'll be alright daddy, I just need some sleep." She says with a yawn big enough to pop her jaw.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is why don't you go clean up?" he says wiping some blood off her face with his sleeve carefully masking his worry from her. How could any man do this to his own child? It's inexcuseable. "Alright daddy." She says hanging her cloak up heading upstairs to get washed up before dinner and to let a house elf tend to her cuts and scrapes.

After her shower she changes into her comfy black sweat pants with her Smashing Pumpkins long sleeved t-shirt along with her black house shoes on her feet. Heading back to her room she hears her parents talking in the home office. Curious she flips her water glass over touching it to the door her ear on the other end evesdropping on them.

"I don't understand it Bella how can a monster like him ever be able to be a father to her?"

She hears her mother sigh and say, "I don't understand it either Rod but I fear he will one day go too far and kill her."

"I'd die before I'd let that happen Bella, and you know it too."

"Of course I know it Rod don't you think I'm doing all I can to keep her alive?"

Hearing some shuffling outside the door they stop talking. Frozen in shock at hearing this Lucia drops the glass. As evil as he was would her father really kill her. It then dawned on her. Yes, he would if she stood in his way.

"As you said earlier Bella there isn't anything we would eb able to do to prevent him from killing her."

Before she can be discovered evesdropping Lucia sprints down the hall to her room and stays holed up in there till dinner.

As unusual dinner was taken in silence, unlike her parents Lucia has to settle for soup her throat too sore to handle many solids. After she finishes she excuses herself to bed early hugging and kissing her parents good night she escapes up to her room retiring for the taking her contacts out she curls up in her bed and half smiles when her cat Tonto and her snake Cricket curl up beside her as comfort.

"I hate him, more then he knows." She says softly in parseltongue to her pets completely unaware that Voldemort had been standing outside her door . even though he is the dark lord and does despise her, he still has that parenting instinct to make sure she was alright. But he didn't expect to hear those words come out of Lucia's mouth. As she falls asleep he stands in her doorway unbelievably hurt by her words before apperating back to the Riddle manor and torturing some useless muggles.


	3. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lucia woke up to Rodolphus gently nudging her awake.

"Princess, it's time to get up." She grumbles at him but shoves the covers back getting out of bed. She yelps softly when she sets her feet on the ice cold wood floor.

"Why's it so cold in here?" She asks shivering and tugging on a black hoodie.

"_HE_ is here."

She growls, and cursing, she gets up and stalks over to her dresser yanking out some jeans and a t-shirt. With a quick glance in the mirror, she sees that her razor cut now dark red dyed hair is sticking up in all different directions.

"Damn it…" she murmurs running a brush pulling the wild short hairs back into a ponytail.

Seeing as it isn't going to cooperate, she just huffs and shakes it out leaving it adorably messy before going down stars to face daddy damndest.

When she steps into the kitchen, frost starts to stick to her fuzzy slipper boots clearly announcing that the Dark Lord knows she's there.

"Lucia, you're late. Again. Did you not understand my point the other day? You know I despise tardiness, especially from my own offspring." He hisses in parseltongue knowing she understands what he is saying.

"How was I to be on time if I didn't even know you were coming?" she murmurs back in the snake language while hunting through the kitchen cabinets for her cereal.

"You need to learn how to sense the unexpected…." He says while drawing out his wand while her back was turned.

"You mean the unexpected like you getting ready to curse me?" Lucia murmurs not turning round already knowing he had moved as she clutches her wand that's shoved up her hoodie sleeve.

He chuckles and sits back down pleased that she is beginning to understand the ways of the Dark Arts. When they first started training he could've swore his child was incompetent and stupid, but now he can almost feel the dark aura coming off of her.

"You're learning pretty quickly child, but you have a long way to go in your training."

She nods and finally finds her cereal. Taking it out, she also takes a bowl down from the shelf and gets the milk from the fridge. With a slight giddy smile she pours herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Sure it's a muggle food, but she's been hooked to it since her trip to America last summer. She can almost feel him glaring at her, she chuckles sticking a spoon in her meal turning to face him with a shy smile.

"It's very addicting, and you and I both know I'm not the only one who's a slave to addiction." She says with a dark smirk her point valid as she means his addiction to dark power.

"Everyone is slave to addiction daughter, even the incorrigible, like Harry Potter. Speaking of the damn boy I have a job for you."

"Well shit who do you need me to kill now?" she groans around the spoon of cereal in her mouth. Every time he says he has a job for her it always means murder.

"I need you to lure Potter and his friends into trusting you." He says forcing himself to remain calm despite him wanting to Crucio her for her smart remark.

"Why? What could that possibly gain you?"

"If you have their trust you can fool them into walking straight into a trap." He says slowly as if she is stupid.

"And if the trap fails?" she replies sarcastically.

"Then as kids say it ' Sucks to be you. '" he chuckles darkly.

Lucia just rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen to go back to school.


	4. Lost Moment

Daughter Distraught Lost moment

General POV

Lucia sighs looking in the mirror. Finally Hogwarts had gotten a theater department, and of course she had been the first to sign up for the preformance of Les Miserables. When she had auditioned, she ended up with two huge parts in the play, Fantine and Eponine.

She sets her head on her vanity table, she's still trying to gain the guts to tell her overbearing, abusive father about her latest stunt and it's opening night. Lucius and his wife would be there as well as her parents Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Lucia knew they would support her. They know she has a talent for music and acting. He cousin Draco is also in the play as Marius, Cosette's lover.

Speaking of the devil, Draco comes over and lays a hand on her shoulder. When she looks up, she sees he is pale as a sheet.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She asks turning in her chair to face him.

"Y-Your father came, he heard that I was in it and because of that he came to see it, no real reason to it, think he got bored sitting in that damn office all day."

Lucia pales out looking like she is about to vomit. Instead of hurling her dinner up she runs to the edge of the stage and peeks out the curtain. Just as she looks around it she instantly finds her father staring right at her. _Oh shit…_

"Shit, shit,shit!" she whispers quickly ducking behind the curtain.

"What Lu?" Draco asks coming up by her leading her back to the dressing rooms.

"He saw me cousin!" She whispers frantic and scared.

"Good, now maybe he will see your true talent, this may be a blessing."

"I doubt it." She grumbles finishing getting into her costume for Fantine.

Almost an hour later they are through with the first act up to Fantine's death. Throughout the play so far, her father had been expressionless and cruel. Her mother and Rod both seemed so proud of her. Taking a deep breath she goes on stage for her solo for the song "On My Own" where Eponine sings about how she loves Marius but it is a one sided love.

The curtain comes up and the false rain starts and the lights come on to look like dim street lamps. Taking a breath she starts her song , avoiding looking at her family.

"_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_  
___

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own"

Once her solo is done she gets a full out standing ovation, from the students, teachers and even the attending death eaters in disguise. She can't help but grin like an idiot. She did it, she preformed in front of her father, and he actually looked proud! Now all that is left is to get through One Day More, Do You Hear the People Sing and A Little Fall of Rain. Then her character is dead and her share in the amazing production is done.

Draco grins getting into costume for his character. "Show time, One Day More." After mussing up her hair he goes out onto the stage in his spot and she goes to her's across the stage from him in a triangle formation.

Once again the curtain rises and lights shine on the boy playing Val Jean.

VALJEAN  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!

MARIUS  
I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted?

VALJEAN  
One day more.

MARIUS & COSETTE  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you, my world has started!

EPONINE  
One more day all on my own.

MARIUS & COSETTE  
Will we ever meet again?

EPONINE  
One more day with him not caring.

MARIUS & COSETTE  
I was born to be with you.

EPONINE  
What a life I might have known.

MARIUS & COSETTE  
And I swear I will be true!

EPONINE  
But he never saw me there!

ENJOLRAS  
One more day before the storm!

MARIUS  
Do I follow where she goes?

ENJOLRAS  
At the barricades of freedom.

MARIUS  
Shall I join my brothers there?

ENJOLRAS  
When our ranks begin to form

MARIUS  
Do I stay; and do I dare?

ENJOLRAS  
Will you take your place with me?

ALL  
The time is now, the day is here!

VALJEAN  
One day more!

JAVERT  
One more day to revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little schoolboys  
They will wet themselves with blood!

VALJEAN  
One day more!

M. & MME. THENARDIER  
Watch 'em run amuck,  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here a little `dip'  
There a little `touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!

Students (2 Groups)  
1: One day to a new beginning

2: Raise the flag of freedom high!

1: Every man will be a king

2: Every man will be a king

1: There's a new world for the winning

2: There's a new world to be won

ALL  
Do you hear the people sing?

MARIUS  
My place is here, I fight with you!

VALJEAN  
One day more!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
I did not live until today.

EPONINE  
One more day all on my own!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
How can I live when we are parted?

JAVERT(overlapping)  
I will join these people's heros  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets,  
I will know the things they know.

VALJEAN  
One day more!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

EPONINE  
What a life I might have known!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
And yet with you my world has started

JAVERT(overlapping)  
One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these

Schoolboys

THENARDIERS(overlapping)  
Watch 'em run amok  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!

VALJEAN  
Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgement day

ALL  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!"

Again at the end of that song the entire cast gets a standing ovation. As they go back stage she changes into her costume that makes her look like a boy. As the audience takes a intermition she helps "Build" the barricade. After setting up the barricade she and a few other cast members set up the guns and flags as well as the tavern scene and street lamps.

Finally after a half hour the curtain comes back up, they go through the scene where Eponine saves Marius's life by taking the bullet meant for him. Draco kneels beside her as his part calls for.

" 'Ponine…." He murmurs holding her close in his arms as she "Dies"

" I kept it from you, it's from Cosette, I'm sorry." She gasps handing him the letter that was supposed to be from his characters lover.

"What have you done…Eponine…." Draco fake chokes on a sob.

**Lucia **  
Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow.  
**Draco**  
But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.

**Lucia **  
Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me

**Draco**  
You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...

**Lucia**  
The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius

I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close

Draco (in counterpoint)  
Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping

Lucia  
And rain...

Draco  
And rain...

Lucia  
Will make the flowers...

Draco  
Will make the flowers... grow...

And with that her character takes her last breath and dies in Draco's arms. After he carries her off stage the audience bursts into applause.

At the end of the play the entire cast comes out and gives a bow before going off to find their parents, both she and Draco run over to the LeStrange's and Malfoy's. Lucia's mother hugs her tight.

"That was amazing darling!" Bellatrix gushes hugging her daughter more.

Looking over her mom's shoulder, she sees her father, in disguise of course. Hesitantly she walks over to him.

"You disobeyed me." That's the first thing he says to her.

She looks down at her feet terrified. "I know Father…"

"And for once I'm glad you did, you were phenoninal."

She looks up legitamently shocked. Did she hear him right. Then he smiles, actually smiles. He ruffles her hair up making her wince because she thought he would hit her.

"Good job Lucia." With that he leaves.

Draco looks at Lucia and shakes her.

"You ok cuz?"

"I think…I might need…to change my pants…"

(Lalalalala got bored watched Les Miserables so I wrote this lil shinndig so wheeeeee REVIEW BISHES!)


End file.
